


4 Times People Discover the Closeness of Clint & Natasha and 1 Time People Already Knew

by overthehill



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Blushing!Steve, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cuteness...hopefully, F/F, Gen, M/M, Platonic Lap-Sitting, Surprised All Around
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overthehill/pseuds/overthehill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Natasha have always been comfortable around each other, but sometimes, people don't realize just how comfortable they are. Well, now they do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bruce Banner

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for [Avenger Kink](avengerkink.livejournal.com) that I just absolutely fell in love with.
> 
> The original [prompt](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/9218.html?thread=19289602#t19289602).
> 
> Hope the OP (and everyone else) likes how this turned out & hearts;

**1\. Bruce Banner**

Bruce liked to stick to a certain routine throughout the day, unlike most everyone else residing inside the (now named) Avengers Tower. Every morning, he would wake up, head down to the large kitchen, and make a cup of tea for himself (coffee = caffeine = _not_ a good idea). He would then sit at the kitchen island, newspaper in hand, working on the daily crossword puzzle. There were no surprises and unknowns in his routine…well, if one didn’t count his teammates; they were unpredictable at best. 

Just like every other morning, Bruce sat there, drinking his tea while muttering the crossword answers to himself when he heard movement at the entrance of the kitchen. Assuming it was the Captain, the only other person to ever wake as early as him (Tony didn’t count because he didn’t really sleep), Bruce waved one hand in greeting, never lifting his head up from the puzzle.

“Good morning, Captain.”

They were still at times formal with each other, even after having saved the world together. However, they were still a very, very new team; only 2 month and most of that spent apart.

“Not Mr. Red-White-and-Blue, sorry Doc.” The voice, belonging to Clint Barton (a.k.a Hawkeye) startled him, but not enough to cause a reaction. 

“Agent Barton.” He corrected himself, nodding at the archer before turning his attention to the beautiful red head that also entered the room. “Agent Romanov.”

“Doctor.” Natasha greeted as she walked over to the sink, grabbing an apple as she went.

After that, the silence was back, although it was far from awkward…it was…nice.

Bruce went back to his puzzle, but kept the corner of his eyes on the other two occupants of the spacious room. 

Barton had thrown himself into one of the chairs circling the large wooden table that was also inside the kitchen, legs stretched out in front of him as he slouched down in his seat. His eyes were closed, and his breathing slowed, as if he had fallen asleep (Bruce doubted that). Natasha was diligently washing her apple before turning off the faucet and walking over to the breakfast table, however, before she was able to reach any of the unoccupied seats, an arm shot out and grabbed her by the waist; it was Barton.

Almost instantly, she was pulled down to perch right on the archer’s lap. Bruce was watching everything, his puzzle lay forgotten by his side, expecting the deadly red head to retaliate or at least do _something_ about being so unceremoniously jostled. However, nothing happened, which surprised Bruce even more than Barton’s initial action. 

The red headed assassin merely sat where she was placed, slicing into her apple with deadly precision, unperturbed by the intimate position.

“You okay, Doc?” Barton’s voice cause Bruce to blink; he hadn’t been aware that he was out right staring at the two SHIELD agents.

“Oh, um, yes…” Bruce cleared his throat lightly, standing up and gathering his pen and paper. “I’ll be in my lab if anyone needs me.” 

Walking out of the kitchen, Bruce had wanted to ask, to question the two people he had just left, just what sort of relationship they had. He had always assumed (since having met the two) that they weren’t very tactile people, what with killing others for a living, however, what had happened just seconds ago threw his theory right out the window. But if there was one thing he was certain in though, it was that the action was one of practice and familiarity, not at all romantic…just… _comfortable_.


	2. Steve Rogers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank all the lovely comments from the readers ♥
> 
> I'm happy you all enjoyed the first chapter, so without further ado, the second -->

**2\. Steve Rogers**

It’s been three months since Steve Rogers had awoken from his frozen sleep and this new world he found himself in was still just as foreign.

Two months after the Chitauri (Aliens _ALIENS_ in New York) attack on Manhatton and a long road trip later, Steve found himself back in the Empire State again, this time, instead of staying in Brooklyn or SHIELD issued quarters, he was given his own room inside the more-than-opulent Stark (now Avengers) Tower. Slowly, as the days went by, surrounded by his teammates (it never stops filling him with pride whenever he thinks of them as _his_ team), he became more relaxed. Along the way, he also started to get to know the members of his team, his friends, better.

Stark was still as arrogant as ever, but now, Steve found his genius babble to be more comforting than annoying, _sometimes_. Bruce, he realized was easy to talk to and relatively harmless, if one were to discount the _**tiny**_ detail of him turning into a giant, green, rage monster every time he was angered. Thor, alien _alien_ and God of Thunder, was just an overall nice guy; a giant teddy bear. He was also just as clueless to certain aspects of the modern world as Steve, and wasn’t it nice to know that he was along in his confusion. However, there were two members of his team he couldn’t quite figure out; Clint and Natasha. 

Although, part of the reason was that the two master assassins were hardly ever around for Steve to get to know; they were always on one SHIELD mission or another. He’s barely seen them twice in the 3 weeks he’s been staying at the tower (and even then, for only a minute or two). 

Thus, Steve was not expecting to see the archer and the Russian sitting in the living room, playing what looks to be a very, very pink board game. But it wasn’t the fact that the two of the most deadly people Steve has ever known was just sitting there innocently playing a child’s game that had the super soldier freeze halfway into the room, no, it was the position in which they sat to play the game. Instead of sitting across, or even next to, each other, like one would normally, the two agents were sitting in the same spot…

Natasha was sitting in Clint’s lap, one arm thrown around the archer’s neck; there was also an arm wrapped lightly around her waist.

Steve stared for a beat before making to retreat; he only managed to take half a step back before Natasha’s blue eyes zeroed in on him. 

“Captain.” The red headed Russian greeted him, therefore alerting Clint to his presence as well (although, no doubt the archer already knew he was there but just did not acknowledge). 

“Hey, Cap.” Clint waved absently, eyes still focused on the pink board. “Wanna join in? We’re playing Candyland.”

“Oh…um…” Steve didn’t know what to say, he could feel his cheeks heating up. “I…uh…”

“Is everything alright, Captain?” Natasha asked, still seating on Clint, looking as comfortable as if she were sitting on just another chair. 

“It’s…just…I did not know the two of you were…” Steve made a gesture with his hand that he himself didn’t even understand; by the look on Natasha’s face, she didn’t either.

“We’re what, Cap?” This time, Clint turned his own blue gaze on to the blushing Captain America. “Uh, dude, you look like a tomato—ow!”

Natasha had flicked his ear at that comment.

“T—together.” Steve managed to get out.

“Together?” Clint snorted; Natasha looked as stoic as ever. “We’re not.”

“But—but she’s sitting…and you’re holding…” Steve was even more confused by what he was seeing. 

Back in the 40’s, a man and a woman didn’t casually sit like _that_ without already being in a relationship first (most of the time); it was inappropriate. But, Steve reminded himself, he was no longer in the 1940s, this was 2012, and some things have changed.

“…nevermind.” Steve smiled hesitantly. He did not want to offend any members of his team, not when most of their friendships were still fragile. “Candyland, you say?”

He moved over to the couch and took a seat, leaning forward to peer at the board game. 

“It’s a fun game.” Natasha spoke this time, and there was a soft smile on her face.

“Then, I would love to join.”

It was a childern’s game, Candyland, but Steve did not feel at all immature while playing it with his two friends _two family members_. They had fun, racing each other to the finish line; Natasha won the most (Clint is adamant that she cheated).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Candyland was the most popular children's game in the 1940's and it was invented in 1945, so I just assumed that Steve does not know the game.


	3. Tony Stark

**3\. Tony Stark**

To say it was weird to live with so many people, when growing up Tony had been all alone, wouldn’t be far from the truth. However, Tony spent most of his days (and nights) down in his lab; he’d have starved if it wasn’t for Steve coming down every once in a while to check on him. 

Although he was mostly locked up in his lab, he did take time to get to know his new housemates. They were great people, real _heroes_. As time passed, Tony would come out more often; even to go as far as having an actual breakfast (sitting down at a table) with the others. But there were still times, many times, where Tony’s schedule clashed with those of ‘normal’ people, his days and nights tended to blur into one the longer he stayed down in the labs. 

This afternoon was no different. He stepped out of his locked lab, only to realize that it was well past noon. He stretched and yawned, making his way up the stairs and into the kitchen. He needed coffee, and he needed it _now_. Eyes half closed with exhaustion, Tony maneuvered expertly around the objects in the kitchen, hands already stretched out in a grabbing motion. Once the blessed coffee pot was in his hands, he poured himself a giant mug, taking a big sip, and sighed in pleasure as the dark bitter liquid slid down his throat. 

So focused on the coffee he was, Tony didn’t even notice the other two people also in the kitchen, until, when he went to go pour himself another.

“Hey, leave some for the rest of us, Stark.” Tony startled, nearly dropping his mug, he spun around to face whoever was talking to him. 

There, sitting at the island was Clint, and he wasn’t along; Natasha (the scary scary lady) was perched delicately on his lap. 

The archer waved at Tony, a smirk on his face, no doubt enjoying the look of utter shock on the genius’s face. The red headed Russian didn’t even lift her head up from the crossword she was working on. 

“Wha—” Tony pointed at the two assassins, gaping like a fish.

“I believe what you’re trying to say is: Good afternoon, Clint and Natasha, my two favorite teammates.” Clint grinned, he adjusted the arm he had around Natasha’s waist.

“Why is sitting on you _lap_!?” Tony exclaimed, still staring. “What? Did we run out of chairs?”

“I’m much more comfortable than a chair, Stark.” 

“Still, aren’t you afraid she’d like ‘accidentally’ stab you or something?” Tony asked, completely serious; Natasha Romanov scared the shit out of him, more so than Pepper ever will (just don’t tell her that). 

“Nah. Been there, done that.” Clint shrugged, earning a small glare from said red head when he jostled her. “Sorry, Nat.” He smiled, resting his chin on her shoulder.

Tony blinked. Then blinked again. Then blinked some more. Here was two of SHIELD’s (if not the world’s) deadliest assassins, sitting in his kitchen…snuggling?! It was surreal. Tony pinched himself just to make sure this wasn’t some bizarre dream.

“What’s a 6-letter word for sluggish?” Natasha spoke up for the first time since Tony had entered the kitchen. She was facing Clint, who merely stared at her until she turned her gaze onto Tony, who was still standing beside the coffee pot, mug in hand. She lifted one eyebrow, as if to say: “Well?”

“Um…for sluggish?” Tony repeated the question and got an impatient look in exchange. 

“Hurry up, Stark.” Clint jeered. “Or Nat might just stab _you_.”

Eyes widening at the remark, Tony shook his head and made for the doors leading out into the hallway. He knew that Natasha wouldn’t really stab ( _maybe_ ) him but he wasn’t about to the chance to find out. However, he stopped, just before walking out the door.

“6-letter word for sluggish is torpid.” Then shut the doors behind him.

Maybe his way down to the lab again, Tony sipped lightly on his coffee. He knew without a doubt that Clint and Natasha were _not_ a couple (perhaps once but not now); he’d seen Clint with Coulson and Natasha with Pepper (and wasn’t that a scary combination). He also knew that the two had a special bond, but he never even imagine that he’d one day walk into his kitchen and find the Black Widow sitting on the lap of Hawkeye.

Sitting down at his graphics table, Tony put his half-empty mug aside, before sighing.

“JARVIS?”

“Yes, sir?”

“How long has that been going on?” He asked his AI.

“I assume you mean Mr. Barton and Ms. Romanov.” It wasn’t a question.

“Yes, that. Just answer the question.”

“For as long as they have been staying here, sir.” Came JARVIS’s answer after a moments pause.

“Okay, then.”

Tony turned back to whatever project he had been working on, the coffee and the surprise, had given him an extra boost of energy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit iffy, to tell the truth. Sorry. Tony Stark is a very hard man to write, imo, so my praises to all those people who are just simply amazing at capturing the essence of him ♥


	4. Thor

**4\. Thor**

Thor missed Asgard and he also missed his lovely Jane. Jane, after the events of Chituari attack, went back to New Mexico along with Darcy and Dr. Selvig; Thor on the other hand, stayed in New York after his return from his own planet. Currently, he is living with his comrades in arms in the aptly named, Avengers Tower. 

If there was one thing the blond god was used to, it was being around others, and just like back home, here he is also surrounded by friends. 

Sure, at the beginning, no one got along and there were some constant fights that broke out, especially between the Captain and Iron Man. Now, however, just a few short months after the battle that nearly destroyed Manhattan, everyone was starting to meld together rather well. Some more so than others it would seem, judging by the scene Thor had just walked in on. 

After having just finished working out with the Captain down in Stark’s specially designed gym, Thor had made his way to the communal living room in search of someone to engage in battle with on one of Stark’s many video gaming machines. What he found instead made the god feel as if he was interrupting an intimate moment, for, sitting _cuddling_ on one of the large spacious couches was Hawkeye and Black Widow.

Both individuals had their eyes closed, although Thor did not doubt that they were completely aware of his presence. Yet, that did not stop the large Asgardian from staring.

They looked peaceful and far more innocent than they normally do when wide awake. Hawkeye _Clint_ was wedged between the back of the couch and Widow _Natasha_ , with one arm wrapped tightly around the red-headed assassin’s waist. His other arm was being used as a pillow. As for Natasha, Thor watched as she reached back to pull Clint even tighter against her at the same time entwining their legs together. The sight reminded him painfully of Jane and their short time together in New Mexico and how he wished he could hold her in his arms, just like Clint was holding Natasha. 

The love shared between the two SHIELD agents was clear for anyone and _everyone_ to see. 

Still feeling like an intruder into a private moment, Thor made to step back only to have his name be called by one of the two occupants on the couch. 

“Thor.” Natasha’s soft but steely voice rings loudly in the otherwise silent room.

“Hey there, big guy.” Clint’s deep tenor follows, still a bit hazy from the nap he was taking. “What’s up?”

“Nothing, my good friends, I was just leaving to allow you and the lady widow some privacy.” Thor nods his head at them, clearly indicating their still entangled bodies. 

“We’re awake now.” Clint moves to sit up, easily shifting Natasha’s light weight so that instead of lying on the couch, she was now perched delicately in his lap. He now had both arms wrapped around her waist. “Wanna join us in watching a movie?”

“I would be delighted.” Thor beams as he makes his way fully into the room, sitting down in the spot right beside his two friends.

“Cool. I’m in the mood for—“

“Harry Potter.” Natasha’s tone held a sense of finality that brooks no arguments. “JARVIS?”

“Right away, ma’am.”

Almost instantly, the lights of the room dim further and the incredibly large television turns on and the movie starts. 

Halfway through the movie, in between magic spells and talking snakes, a few of the other team members floated into the room, joining them in their view of Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. Thor, despite very much enjoying the movie, noticed that the Captain _Steve_ , Bruce, and Stark did not so much as blink upon seeing Natasha still perched in the archer’s lap. It was obvious that this pairing and intimacy was not anything new.

Mentally shrugging, Thor turned his full attention back to the movie just as Harry opened up the Chamber of Secrets; he was happy that his friends were happy and that is all that matters.

If only Jane were here as well, than everything would be _perfect_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had thought writing Tony was hard, writing Thor was near impossible. Sorry, this took so long. Hope it's at least somewhat good ♥


	5. Not a Chapter

Sorry for not having updated in so long. 

I love the fandom and all the character within said fandom but I just haven't found the right muse (or maybe I lost my muse) for the last chapter of this story. However, it will be done....I'm just not confident in when that will be.

Sorry. But thank you to all the people who have read and like this. It means a whole lot to me :)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are LOVE ♥
> 
> My [Tumblr](http://yourlifefrustratesme.tumblr.com)


End file.
